


Surreal

by fuckpledis



Category: Lee Dabin/Yeonwoo, Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fuck MLD Entertainment, I'm so sad, K-Drama Actress, Lesbians, MLD Ent, MOMOLAND - Freeform, Nanwoo, One Shot, Please watch Live On with Lee Dabin aka Yeonwoo she's the best actress ever, Stream Ready or Not by Momoland, Useless Lesbians, Yeoncy, actress, i miss them so much, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckpledis/pseuds/fuckpledis
Summary: The sun gave in muffled through the curtain blinds. She did not quite realise she was waking up, coming out from a dazed dream which faded as she opened her eyes. With her numb pale arms, she held Nancy even closer. That winter morning when the town started to awaken, the sun started to rise and the distant sounds of civilians became closer, seemed like the scene of a movie to her. She could feel Nancy's hair in her fingertips, her lips brushing against Yeonwoo's neck, while she was still asleep. She softly cradled her head closer to her chest. Her blond hair, her dark roots, her fine nose, her sharp lips and dainty shoulders looked like a dream to Yeonwoo. Having Nancy next to her felt like a fantasy, her chest moving slowly as she breathed in her sleep. Her fingers intertwined with Nancy's hair appeared so ethereal to her, as she brushed them back to observe them in the warm yellowy morning light, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them back again, she smiled in disbelief at the same sight between the white thick blankets. The peace, the content, the whole moment just seemed surreal.
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Nancy McDonie





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> this will be mostly one shots with no connection whatsoever because i miss nanwoo

The sun gave in muffled through the curtain blinds. She did not quite realise she was waking up, coming out from a dazed dream which faded as she opened her eyes. With her numb pale arms, she held Nancy even closer. That winter morning when the town started to awaken, the sun started to rise and the distant sounds of civilians became closer, seemed like the scene of a movie to her. She could feel Nancy's hair in her fingertips, her lips brushing against Yeonwoo's neck, while she was still asleep. She softly cradled her head closer to her chest. Her blond hair, her dark roots, her fine nose, her sharp lips and dainty shoulders looked like a dream to Yeonwoo. Having Nancy next to her felt like a fantasy, her chest moving slowly as she breathed in her sleep. Her fingers intertwined with Nancy's hair appeared so ethereal to her, as she brushed them back to observe them in the warm yellowy morning light, and then closed her eyes. When she opened them back again, she smiled in disbelief at the same sight between the white thick blankets. The peace, the content, the whole moment just seemed surreal. 


End file.
